


No meio do mato

by libelulacolorida



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cows, Farmer Clark, First Meetings, Gen, No Romance, Random & Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Numa missão Mulher Maravilha e o Flash esbarram talvez na pessoa mais forte da terra que por algum motivo é um fazendeiro.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent





	No meio do mato

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei se no futuro eu vou aumentar essa história, mas por hora vai ficar pequenininha assim.

Clark era um alienígena que havia vindo para terra e fora achado pelos Kent que o criaram como se fosse seus. Clark sabia de sua origem extraterrestre e com o passar dos anos foi adquirindo cada vez mais poder. Agora ele tinha superforça e conseguia voar pequenas distâncias ele ajudava na fazenda seus pais já eram velhos não conseguiam manter os negócios sozinhos.

— Droga, uma ovelha se perdeu de novo! — Clark exclamou ao fazer a contagem das ovelhas que entravam no curral junto com as vacas para evitar que os cachorros mantessem as ovelhas.

Mas então do nada sem nem um aviso um objeto vinha numa direção rápida em direção ao solo.

As vacas mugiram assustadas e as ovelhas berraram no curral.

No meio da fazenda estava a mulher maravilha da liga da justiça esmurrando um alien desconhecido. Clark estava pasmo. Flash chegou em um instante em auxílio a heroína.

— Vocês estão assustando os animais! Não tinha um lugar melhor para essa briga não? — Reclamou Clark irritado.

Flash olhou para ele descrente como se esmagar metade da plantação de milho que já estava grandinha não tinha a menor importância.

— Hum, temos que parar o monstro alienígena? — Questionou Flash, confuso.

— E não podia ser em outro lugar?

— Olá, fazendeiro depois de derrotarmos esse monstro deixaremos sua fazenda. — Mulher Maravilha disse esmurrando o monstro.

E então o monstro simplesmente pegou o trator da família e jogou contra flash que logicamente se desviou com sua super velocidade, mas a veículo acertou Clark.

Flash ficou horrorizado.

— Meu Deus! Acertou o fazendeiro!

Correu para ajudar, mas Clark furioso tirava o trator de cima de seu corpo.

— Maldito! Destruiu meu trator!

Com veículo na mão direita acertou o monstro com um estrondoso impacto que fez a criatura voar e cair com força contra o solo.

Mulher Maravilha conseguiu então amarrar o monstro.

— Muito obrigada pelo seu auxílio, fazendeiro.

Clark assentiu.

— Tudo bem, mas levem por favor essa criatura daqui os bichos estão assustados e ainda vou atrás de minha ovelha.

Mulher Maravilha assentiu e Flash observou essas duas pessoas, provavelmente as mais fortes do mundo trocarem apertos de mão e Diana ir embora como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

Antes que Flash abrisse a boca para perguntar o que Clark era, o alienígena já havia ausado voo pousando alguns quilômetros mais a frente.

Diana o chamou para voltarem para a torre.

Mas na cabeça de ambos ficou a curiosidade de saber quem era aquele ser tão poderoso.


End file.
